


A Surprise for All

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein Jackie, Pete and Tony meet Xaria.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wherein the Doctor has to tell his in-laws about Xaria’s birth… or does he?

Shifting his position in the single person sofa, the Doctor peered down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

 

_His daughter! He was a father!_

 

The giddiness of the whole situation still hadn't alleviated. Just this morning, him and Rose had absolutely no idea that this beautiful baby was on her way. That she even existed!

 

Xaria. His beautiful, gorgeous baby daughter. Xaria Jacqueline.

 

He peppered kisses across Xaria's tiny face. Her little mouth made a soft sigh in her sleep and he beamed.

 

How could he NOT? He vowed to never, ever stop smiling.

 

Rose had given him this extraordinary gift. Birthing their baby, plus carrying her safely for nine months. But, he supposed, he had contributed. Male pride swarmed up in his body. Yes. Without him Xaria would not have even been created.

 

But, how she looked like Rose. Already. Blonde hair, and her mother's features. Her mother's enchanting features. The features that had made him fall in love with her such a long time ago. He traced her closed eyes, her nose and her lips, before kissing her again on the crown of her head.

 

The soft snores from the bed told him that Rose was asleep as well. Fair enough. The whole labour and birth had exhausted her. The Doctor had a list in his head, tasks that needed to be done before they could take Xaria home, and start life as three. For one, he needed to go out and purchase baby furniture, clothes, nappies and a car seat. He also needed to contact Pete and Jackie, to share the good news that they were now grandparents.

 

The Doctor wasn't looking forward to that. As Rose had pointed out, quite cheekily, he would be slapped for not letting Jackie Tyler know that her daughter had been in labour, or the fact that she had given birth.

 

But, given the circumstances, he just didn't have the time during the whole ordeal. He let out a sharp chuckle at the irony. He was the Doctor! Part Time Lord! And he didn't have _time_ … he continued chuckling at himself. Softly, though, not to wake the sleeping baby.

 

However, that job needed to be done. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Nearly half six. Visiting hours. He groaned, not wanting to remove Xaria from his arms, but, in order to phone her grandmother, he would have to.

 

Xaria stirred slightly as he lowered her into the portable cot. He paused momentary in case she needed attention, but her milky blue eyes fused shut again. He ran his fingers tenderly through her downy blonde hair, before fishing out his mobile, and sitting back down.

 

He hid the mobile in his shirt in order for it not to wake his girls as it turned on. He groaned again as shrill beeps alerted him of notifications. Holding the phone back, he could just make out that there had been at least ten calls, some from colleagues, one from Pete, but the majority from Jackie Tyler herself, including a text. Retrieving his glasses, he slipped them on and selected the text message.

 

The Doctor read:

 

_Oi you plum. Been calling and no answer! Pete told me that Rose had been taken to hospital. And nothing, not like I'm not her mother or anything. Please phone when you can. J_

 

Knowing he had to eventually face Jackie's wrath, he immediately selected her number in his contacts. As the phone rang, he nervously tossed up how he was going to break the news.

 

Jackie answered on the third ring.

 

"About time, you daft alien!"she screeched down the phone, and the Doctor had to hold his phone away from his ear.

 

"Rose has been taken to hospital and no word from both of you, thank you very much! She could be ill, or worse…"

 

"Jackie" he interrupted evenly, softly not to wake his girls. To no avail, Jackie's voice still carried through.

 

"Why else would she collapse huh? Are you going to explain yourselves? Huh?"

 

"Jackie, look, let me explain"

 

"You better!" she cried, before lowering her voice. "Is she alright Doctor? What happened?"

 

The Doctor glanced at his wife, who was now stirring, and his daughter. In that moment, he decided something. Xaria was a surprise to them, so she would have to be a surprise to his in-laws.

 

"Yes. Rose is fine-"

 

"Oh, thank God!"

 

"Yes. She is in hospital. She's perfect. You can come visit. But, I'll meet you in the foyer. We have something to tell you"

 

"It's bad news isn't it. Why else would you want to meet us?"

 

He breathed in. Jackie could be very over dramatic.

 

"Jackie. Listen to me. Everything is fine. Brilliant. We just have a surprise for you" he reassured.

 

"Okay. We're on our way. But, don't you think you're forgiven for this Doctor" she warned.

 

"Yes. Right. Okay. See you soon" he said hurriedly. He pressed end call, to find Rose staring at him. He beamed at her, before making his way over to the bed. Immediately, he took her in his arms, stroking her back as she pressed her head into his chest.

 

The Doctor felt a kiss press to his chest before Rose murmured.

 

"I guess you phoned Mum. What did she say?"

 

He gently released her and gave a non committal shrug.

 

"Couldn't tell her. Wanted it to be a surprise" he informed his wife, as he gave a cheeky grin.

 

"Yes, she was" she agreed, peering into Xaria's cot fondly. "I gathered that. Otherwise you would've been rattling off the whole birthing experience to my mother"

 

His eyes widened before realising Rose was now giving him that tongue touched grin. _His cheeky, lovely Rose!_

 

"Oh you-" he began.

 

Rose's giggle was silenced as the Doctor kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Jackie, Pete and Tony finally meet Xaria

Jackie Tyler was worried. Not for the first time about her daughter.

 

Over the years, Rose had caused concern for her well-being. First, the whole Jimmy Stone fiasco, then disappearing for an entire year.

 

Finally, she had ran off again with the man that had whisked her away in the first place.

 

Jackie had finally gotten her in one place. Sure, Rose and the Doctor still went on trips in time and space, but, Rose had seemed to settle in one spot.

 

Glancing at her mobile that she had placed on the table, she picked it up again, and called her daughter. For the fifth time that afternoon.

 

Worried wasn't the word Jackie would've picked currently. More like distraught. She hadn't felt this dread since Rose went missing. Something awful had happened to her daughter. She could feel it in her bones. Why else hadn't her half alien son-in-law or Rose herself phoned?

 

Pete had came rushing home earlier that day, to inform her gravely that Rose had collapsed at work. She had been rushed down to medical, then sent away in an ambulance, in pain, with a nervous looking Doctor always by her side. Then, nothing. They were only aware of which hospital she had been taken to.

 

However, that didn't stop Jackie from phoning the hospital, only to be told that they couldn't give her any information.

 

"But, I'm her mother" she had demanded. "I should have the right to know what happened to my daughter!"

 

Apparently, due to privacy, they couldn't disclose any information. Only to her next-of-kin, whom was right there with Rose. A twinge of jealously hit Jackie's body.

 

At least the Doctor knew what has happening with Rose. He always did.

 

Huffing, she nearly threw down the phone as Rose's voice came through on voice-mail.

 

"Hello! You've reached Rose and the Doctor. Sorry, we can't talk at the moment. Please leave a - oof- stop it Doctor!!"- Rose's laugh concluded the message.

 

Pete regarded her as he walked into the kitchen, noticing what she was doing.

 

"Leave it, Jacks" he said calmly. Jackie just shot him daggers.

 

"How can I leave it, Pete?" she rasped out. "There's been nothing from both of them! It's been hours! I've phoned both of them, plus left a message for himself. Something happened, I know it.. I don't know what to do!" she suddenly snapped.

 

Pete slowly made his way over to his wife, and cradled her as Jackie broke down in his arms. Rubbing her back in small circles, Pete spoke softly.

 

"Don't you think I know that, love? I'm worried as well. But, the Doctor is with her, and I know him. He won't leave her side if he can help it. I'm sure we'll hear from them soon. Okay?"

 

Jackie pulled back, her eyes tear filled. Pete gave her a small smile, which she replicated.

 

"Okay then. Feel better?"

 

Jackie sniffed, then nodded.

 

"Yeah. I think I need some tea as we wait. Yes, tea" she decided, standing up to make it.

 

The kettle was just boiling when her phone rang sharply. She raced to answer it, letting out a breath realising who was phoning.

 

"About time, you daft alien!" she cried out, intent on demanding to know what was happening for once.

* * *

 

The Doctor leaned against the wall of the hospital foyer, keeping an eye out for his in-laws. He banged his head against the plaster, trying to work out a plan.

 

But, after awhile of his continuous banging, he had no plan, and the beginning of a headache. He stopped, not wanting to have a concussion, and being treated, especially when Rose and Xaria needed him.

 

How was he going to keep his precious little girl a surprise? He knew Jackie. She'd be full of questions as soon as she saw him. That, and demanding to be taken to her daughter straight away.

 

A quick view towards the doors told him that his in-laws were approaching. Jackie was looking worried and tired as he felt, Pete seemed equally as worried, and a sleepy Tony was nestled in his father's arms as Pete carried him.

 

"Oh, look at himself. Beaming away like the Cheshire Cat, while my daughter could be anywhere" came Jackie's shrill voice. The Doctor locked eyes with his mother-in-law, raising a hand in greeting. 

 

Jackie's eyes narrowed as she approached him.

 

"I thought I told you that I wouldn't forgive you for this, you plum. No word for hours! Then, when you finally call, it's we have a surprise for you and all. Well. What's the surprise? Where's Rose?"

 

"Jackie," Pete warned his wife. He had an inkling of what was going to happen next. And he was right.

 

Jackie stepped into the Doctor's personal space, and slapped him across the cheek, leaving a sting.

 

Inwardly, the Doctor laughed. Rose had predicted correctly. Outwardly, his hand flung to the side of his face.

 

"Ow" he complained, rubbing his cheek.

 

"Serve's you right. Now, I want answers"

 

The Doctor nodded, peering over at Pete, who shrugged apologetically at him. The Doctor raised his eyebrows in recognition, then greeted his brother-in-law.

 

"Hello, Tony! Whatcha up to?"

 

Tony grinned sleepily at him over Pete's grasp.

 

"Came to see Rose. Where is she?" he pondered, surveying the area, if expecting to see his sister pop out from a hiding place.

 

Jackie huffed.

 

"We'd all like to know that" she said, as Pete rested a free hand on her shoulder.

 

A final glance at his family alerted the Doctor that if they didn't leave now, Jackie would eventually find her own way. He grinned at the thought of Jackie forcing her way through every ward of the hospital, checking every bed.

 

"Follow me" he instructed instead.

 

Stuff any plan he had tried to concoct. Just make it up as he went. Always worked before.

* * *

 

"We just need to stop here for a moment" he ordered, pausing at the gift shop. A little shop. Always brilliant. He loved a little shop.

 

"Don't tell me you haven't bought Rose flowers yet" Jackie inquired. He regarded her.

 

"Actually, no. Been a tad busy. That's why I'm doing it now" he replied evenly, tossling his hair in confusion. Why so many choices of the floral arrangements? And should he get her a balloon? No, it would give away the surprise.

 

Jackie stood with her hands on her hips as he debated over his purchase.

 

"I suppose we could buy some flowers" Pete suggested. Jackie gazed at him.

 

"Of course. To make up himself not doing it earlier" she said under her breath. The Doctor just gave her a pointed stare in response.

 

In the end, he purchased the biggest, most expensive bouquet on sale, and wagged his eyebrows at his mother-in-law.

 

"Is that all?" he dead-panned, pointing at the bunch of roses in Jackie's hands. "Bit predictable isn't it?"

 

Jackie just huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

They were just leaving when the Doctor spotted an oversized white teddy bear sitting solitude on a shelf. He grinned, and bought it as well. The first thing Daddy bought his little girl he realised, happiness swelling up again.

 

"Why does Rose need a teddy bear for, then?" Jackie questioned. The Doctor ignored her.

 

Tony answered his mother though.

 

"Because the Doctor is Rose's teddy bear, Mummy"

 

The Doctor cracked up laughing at his logic. Brilliant boy, that Tony.

 

* * *

 

"So, which ward is Rose in Doctor?" Pete asked, as they stepped into the lift. The Doctor blocked the buttons as they stepped in, so they wouldn't work out that they were on the way to Maternity.

 

"Oh, you'll see in a tic" he replied lightly, still blocking the panel.

 

Pete and Jackie just appeared puzzled.

* * *

 

The cheerful painted walls greeted the four of them as they stepped out of the lift.

 

"Oh, this is nice, isn't it Jacks? Lovely colours, and quiet" Pete commented. Jackie glanced around at the surroundings and sniffed.

 

"Yeah, I suppose it is. But, I need to see my daughter. Please" she requested.

 

"This way" The Doctor directed, pointing down the corridor, wincing when a baby started crying from somewhere.

 

"But why is there a baby here? I wouldn't think a child so small would be allowed to visit" Jackie mused, and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

 

 _Of course there is a baby here_ , _seeing its a Maternity ward,_ he thought, nearly chortling out loud. Swallowing quickly, he bit down the retort he was about to let out.

 

"Yes. It's funny isn't it? Rude, wouldn't you say, Jackie?" he said instead, humour in his voice.

 

Not for the first time that night, Jackie shot him daggers, this time behind his retreating back as he led them down to Rose.

* * *

 

"Here we are" he said breezily, opening the door to Rose's private suite.

 

Jackie shoved past him, desperate to see her daughter, and was greeted with the shock of her lifetime.

 

Rose. Propped up in the bed, looking completely and utterly exhausted, but with a look upon her face that only Jackie could recognise. The sheer joy of becoming a mother for the first time. Confirmed by the small baby wrapped in blankets, who Rose was cradling to her chest.

 

Rose peered up from where she was nuzzling Xaria's cheek as she heard the door open, and grinned at her parents and brother. The Doctor placed the flowers and bear on the bedside table next to her, before giving Rose a quick kiss. He then settled down on the bed beside her, tenderly kissing his daughter's cheek. The endearing picture before Jackie's eyes tugged at her heart strings.

 

"Hi, what are you doing here? Did you come to meet our daughter?" Rose teased.

 

Jackie, Pete and Tony gazed at Xaria, then at the two of them in shock.

 

"Um. Surprise?" The Doctor offered meekly, arm wrapped around Rose's waist, giddiness still upon his face as he lovingly peered at his daughter.

 

"What?" Jackie asked blankly, before shaking her head, then stepping into the Doctor's personal space again.

 

He sat back quickly, expecting another slap, but was astounded when Jackie pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

 

"You'll take care of them both, won't you?" she questioned.

 

The beam on the Doctor's face didn't fade as he answered Jackie.

 

"Of course I will. I promise" as he held onto Jackie just as tightly.

 

He pulled back and grinned cheekily at his mother-in-law.

 

“So”, he began, tugging his ear. “Am I forgiven?” 

 

Jackie smiled warmly as Rose passed the baby to her to hold for the first time.

 

“Of course you are.” 


End file.
